


Ghost

by GAKU88EVER



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: 2nd fic because Nii-san, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, One Shot, Sort of a character study???, Yamato-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GAKU88EVER/pseuds/GAKU88EVER
Summary: He wonders if he can even call himself human.





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since i've read the translations of the Phytag fight, i've been wanting to write about Yamato and Yuki but i was too busy writing my first fic. This is one of the fics that i promised at the end of "Fleeing and Searching" and since i'm on a day off i got to writing and bam! this fic was born. So i hope you like it! This is pretty short since i only had a day to complete it. But still! i hope you like it!

Yamato knows that everything Yuki said was true. After all, he was the worst human being ever to walk the world. Although that was self –proclaimed before, he had Yuki to confirm it. 

Yamato doesn’t even know if he can call himself human. He lies more than he speaks the truth, he locked himself away from his friends (Could he even call them friends anymore? He might even look like a stranger to them.) He even tried to move out. Talking to Yuki made him think about what he did and slowly came to a revelation that he is, in fact, the worst. 

Through all that talk and whatever, Yamato never realized that he was holding the other’s neck tightly in his hands, shutting Yuki up. He only realized it when he felt the other grasp his hand, trying to remove his grip. Realizing this, he loosened his grip but still didn’t let go. Looking at the older man, Yamato said with a shaky voice and a face that was trying to hold in all the tears “Sorry… I guess I really am the worst.”

‘Ah… This sucks.’ He thinks, it was hard to speak when there was a lump in his throat but he knew deep in his heart that Yuki is right. He can’t lie about everything nor can he hide everything, it will all come to surface eventually. So he decided, he wasn’t going to run away anymore, he wasn’t going to lie that much anymore, he’ll be someone that can be called ‘human’ and he’s going to start with Yuki.

With a face that can’t really hold in all the tears, he said with a clear voice “Please… Be kind to me… It doesn’t matter how you do it, just please be kind to me…..!”  
It was embarrassing, how could it not be? He said that just immediately after choking the person he was talking to. ‘He’ll probably reject it…’ He thought but to his surprise, Yuki said, 

“Sure.”

Yamato doesn’t understand, Yuki said it so casually as if he didn’t try to choke him just earlier. If it was that easy, then maybe he should have done it a long way back. 

Wiping the tears he shed, he looked at Yuki and smiled. 

He wants to reaffirm himself and be a better person. 

 

He won’t push them away anymore.

 

Once he comes back, he’ll say “I’m home.” 

 

He won’t be able to erase all his mistakes but he can change.


End file.
